The present invention relates to a radio selective-calling receiver which in particular avoids troubles generated at the time when a received calling is informed to a user.
Generally, at a radio selective-calling receiver, in order to extend the battery life, a radio section of the radio selective-calling receiver is intermittently operated and is turned on at the time when a signal having its own ID number is received, and the radio selecting-calling receiver takes in the data. However, a control section of the radio selective-calling receiver is always operated in order to take timing.
At the time when its own ID number is detected from the received data, a received calling is informed to the user by a sound from a speaker or the flashing of LED or the vibration of a vibrator and so forth. The information of the vibration of the vibrator is generated by making a decentering weight fixed at a motor rotate in general and the received calling is informed. This method is effective at the place where such as the inside of a factory having big noise or at the time during a meeting or some public facilities where the received sound makes the public bother.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing the construction of the conventional radio selective-calling receiver. This radio selective-calling receiver is constituted of a radio section 801 which amplifies and demodulates signals received at an antenna 807, a controller 802 which outputs control signals that makes this radio section 801 intermittently operate, and makes a vibrator 803 operate by switching on a switch 804 at the time received a calling for a user, a power supply 805 which supplies power to the radio section 801, the controller 802 and the vibrator 803 through the switch 804, and an operating section 806 at which a user implements various kinds of operation.
FIG. 2 is a diagram showing main control signals outputting from the controller 802. As shown in FIG. 2, the controller 802 controls the intermittent operation of the radio section 801 with a radio section control signal and controls the vibrator 803 with a receiving information signal. This receiving information signal is outputted at the time when its own ID number is detected in the received data.
FIG. 3 is a timing chart showing the operation of this radio selective-calling receiver. FIG. 3(a) shows the POCSAG (post office code standardization advisory group) signal format being an example of the signal format of the radio selective-calling receiver. This POCSAG signal format is constituted of a preamble and plural batches and the batch is composed of a synchronization signal SC and eight frames.
FIG. 3(b) shows the operation timing (a radio section control signal) of the radio section 801. First, the preamble being the repetition of xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d andxe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d is detected and after detecting the preamble, the detecting operation of the synchronization signal SC is implemented. After finishing the detection of the synchronization signal SC, the controller 802 decides at which frame of eight frames to make the radio section 801 turn on by its own ID number. In this case, the radio section 801 becomes turning on at the third frame. At and after the second batch, the synchronization signal SC is not received and at the third frame the radio section 801 becomes turning on.
FIG. 3(c) shows a receiving information signal at the case that its own ID number is detected at the third frame of the first batch. With this receiving information signal, the switch 804 becomes switching on and the vibrator 803 and the power supply are connected and the vibrator 803 is driven. FIG. 3(d) shows the operation timing of the vibrator 803 at this time.
As it is clear from FIG. 3(b) and FIG. 3(d), there is no relationship between the operation of the radio section 801 and the operation of the vibrator 803, even at the time during the radio section 801 is on state, the vibrator 803 is operating. Therefore, there is a problem that the noise generated by the operation of the vibrator 803 is transmitted to the radio section 801 through the power supply line and this causes a bad effect such as the deterioration of the sensitivity of the radio section 801. Furthermore, a big current flows in the vibrator 803 and a voltage drop occurs at the power supply 805, therefore there is another problem that the operating characteristic of the radio section 801 becomes unstable.
In order to solve the problem of the deterioration of the characteristic of the radio section caused by the operating noise of the vibrator, for example the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 3-226029 discloses the following apparatus.
FIG. 4 is a block diagram showing the construction of this radio selective-calling receiver of the conventional type. This radio selective-calling receiver provides another power supply for the vibrator. However, the main control signals and the timing chart are completely the same as ones stated in the FIGS. 2 and 3.
As shown in FIG. 4, the voltage of a power supply 1150 is boosted by a DC/DC converter 1190 and a secondary battery 1100 is charged through a diode 1180 and this secondary battery 1100 is used for a power supply of a vibrator 1130. According to this, the power supply of a radio section 1110 and the power supply of the vibrator 1130 are separated, as a result, the operation noise of the vibrator 1130 does not influence the radio section 1110 completely.
To solve the unstable operation of the radio section caused by the voltage drop of the power supply at the time when the vibrator is operating, for example the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 7-87540 discloses a following apparatus.
FIG. 5 is a block diagram showing the construction of this radio selective-calling receiver. In this, a vibrator 1290 is controlled by a rectangular wave.
However, even in the radio selective-calling receiver disclosed by the Japanese Patents Application Laid-Open No. HEI 3-226029 and HEI 7-87540, there are following problems.
In the radio selective-calling receiver disclosed by the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 3-226029, as shown in FIG. 4, at the time when the vibrator 1130 is operated, the current over the operating current of the vibrator 1130 flows in the DC/DC converter 1190 for boosting voltage, therefore the voltage drop of the power supply 1150 becomes big and the operation of the radio section 1110 becomes further unstable. And the secondary battery 1100, the diode 1180 and the DC/DC converter 1190 must be added, with this, the cost increases and the big sized apparatus is not avoided.
In the radio selective-calling receiver disclosed by the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 7-87540, as shown in FIG. 5, the operation of the radio section 1220 and of the vibrator 1290 have no relationship, even at the time when the radio section is on state, the vibrator 1290 operates, therefore the operation noise of the vibrator 1290 is transmitted to the radio section 1220 through the power supply line and the bad effect such as the deterioration of the sensitivity influencing to the radio section 1220 is not improved. By controlling with a rectangular wave, on the contrary the operating noise of the vibrator 1290 is increased and there is a possibility that the influence giving to the radio section 1220 becomes big.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a radio selective-calling receiver which avoids the influence of noise and the deterioration of the characteristic of the radio section generated at the time of informing a calling to a user, and avoids the increase of cost and the large size.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, for achieving the above mentioned objects, a radio selective-calling receiver provides a signal receiving means for receiving transmitted signals, a informing means for informing the reception to the user at the time when said signal receiving means receives its own calling, a power supply for supplying the power to said signal receiving means and said informing means and a control means for implementing the breaking control which breaks the supply of power to said informing means from said power supply during the time when said signal receiving means operates.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, at the radio selective-calling receiver, said control means controls said breaking control with a first control signal which is outputted to said signal receiving means and makes said signal receiving means operate intermittently, and with a second control signal which is generated by that said signal receiving means receives a calling.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, at the radio selective-calling receiver, said control means generates a third control signal indicating the operation of said informing means during the time that said first control signal indicates xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d of the operation of said signal receiving means, and implements said breaking control, using said first and second control signals.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, at the radio selective-calling receiver, said control means indicates the period, which said third control signal indicates the operation of said informing means, by synchronizing with the period, which said first control signal indicates xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d of the operation of said signal receiving means.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, at the radio selective-calling receiver, said control means implements said breaking control using with a logic circuit.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, at the radio selective-calling receiver, said informing means informs said received calling using with at least one of a vibrator, a speaker and an LED.